1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector assembling construction for connecting a module-side connector and a body-side connector as a module such as an instrument panel is assembled with a body in an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modules, such as an instrument panel, must be assembled with the body of an automotive vehicle. The module and the body have connectors that must be connected with one another as the module and the body are assembled. However, connecting parts of the connectors are hidden between the module and the body and may be displaced from each other during the assembly process. As a result, assembly efficiency may be reduced. U.S. Pat. No. 6,878,001 discloses a connector assembling construction which is designed in view of this problem. The connector assembling construction of U.S. Pat. No. 6,878,001 has a waiting-side connector with a receptacle and a tapered guide is formed at the opening edge of the receptacle to correct a displacement during the connecting operation. According to this assembling construction, the front end of a movable connector contacts the slanted inner surface of the guide during a connecting operation. As a result, the front end of the movable connector moves orthogonal to a connecting direction and into a proper insertion position as the connecting operation progresses.
However, a correctable range is determined by the size of the guide in this construction. Thus, an attempt to miniaturize the guide restricts the correcting displacement, and it is difficult to miniaturize the entire connector.
The invention was developed in view of the above, an object is to miniaturize a connector while correcting displacement during connection.